The primary objective of the Gynecologic Oncology Group is to improve the treatment results in patients with gynecologic cancer through the cooperative efforts of the multiple disciplines of surgery, radiation, chemotherapy, pathology, immunology, and others. This involves planning, initiation, execution, analysis, and reporting of research methods related to management of patients with gynecologic malignancies as well as research dealing with any factors that may be related or influence the course of patients with gynecologic cancer. Bowman Gray School of Medicine of Wake Forest University was approved for membership in the Gynecologic Oncology Group in June 1976. Cooperative action of investigators in Sections of Gynecologic Oncology, Hematology/Oncology, Radiation Therapy, and Surgical Pathology has promoted an interdisciplinary approach to the investigation of therapeutic regimens under study by the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The goal of accession of the maximum number of patient entries into Gynecologic Oncology Group protocols has been accomplished and is manifested by current participation in 28 group-wide protocols with entry of twice as many patients as any other member in the Gynecologic Oncology Group during the past two years.